rest and relaxation
by deltafrost
Summary: since the world is long gone and dead with very few survivors sin hawks learns to deal with what he has and an new family is something he didn't expect to get now with his new family and new life how will his bloody past of 3 years or surviving going to help his new life
1. Chapter 1

"finally a place I can sleep for night" the figure walked to the seemingly quiet house in the woods he went to the front door and quietly opened the door his glock 23 with his flashlight in hand walking in the hallway as quietly as possible peering into the rooms to find nothing but darkness finally taking a breath of relief he went into the second floor and went to the master bedroom and sitting down an looking down to the ground mumbling to himself

"Should've been there . . . brothers till the end" he then took his helmet and let his sleep take him little did he know a little rip in the time space continuum was at play taking the whole house with the military grade Humvee with the 50 caliber machine gun on the top with it. While inside hawks head 'no you're not real your all dead I saw you eaten by those things'. Young adults dressed like sin each in a military combat uniform looking at him with stern faces "why, why did you not listen-" they all spoke in perfect sync "I told you I tried I just wasn't fast enough though" BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. sins digital watch was going off telling him its 5 in the morning and a little PT would do him some good and with what little sleep he gets due the virus outbreak and people massacring each other and people eating each other it was total chaos.

Standing up sin then got on his chest and stared his morning routine of training then go on scavenging trying to survive another day in the fucked up world little did sin know is whole life is about to be turned upside down because just outside sat 2 officers overlooking his Humvee and the seemingly empty house

Officer POV

'hmm what would a military officer be doing out here unless he went awal" as he looking over the Humvee noticing blood on the seat and front of the vehicle "hey mickey c'mere and have a look at this" not a moment later a anthropomorphic German Shepard came over and saw what he was looking at a bloody handprint almost immediately the other officer a fox started to radio in for an ambulance little did they know they were being watched by the young marine himself due to the fact martials law came into place they had to take teenagers and draft them in and get shit back in order they were desperate and they wanted to get the infected in control.

Sins POV

"hmm weird either I'm going crazy or I'm dead well either one is fine with me" he said to himself loading a clip into his M4A1 with red sight he then proceeded to the door and kicked it down and immediately pointed the gun at the 2 officers telling them to drop the guns right now and they complied with his demands and when he wasn't paying attention they would overpower him. He lowered his weapon and said "have you 2 been bitten yet" they looked at him confused and shook their heads he then breathed a sigh of relief and started to walk back to his Humvee with sins back turned they would try to overpower jumping up and reaching for their Taser's they each pointed at the one assailant "hands up get on your knees anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law you have the right to an attorney if you did not understand us please say and we will speak it you again" sin nodded and was handcuffed "now sir how old are, what's your name and where are your parents at, why do you have military grade weapons and utilities"

"First of all the names sin, sin hawks I am 17, my parents are in the ground, and the reason I have that type of materials is because I'm a 1st lieutenant in the marine corps sir" he kept his gaze on the officers in front of him the fox officer called the boys attention "ok kid, is this your blood then" he then pointed to the bloody handprint he nodded "yea that's mine was scavenging for some food and place to sleep for a couple hours but what happened was I'm on a roof top and little did I know I was on old ceiling that was about to give out well as I came crashing down I was impaled by the damn floor board lift up my flak jacket and see" the officer nodded a lifted it up to see on his right abdomen with 5 stiches very crudely made in himself with red all around the sides "hmm you're going to have to go to the hospital and get yourself checked out and what are you kid"

Sin just nodded "said human" the just hummed and almost 2 minutes later he got bored and said hey in my glove box is some cigarettes can you grab me one the fox officer nodded the fox walked around the Humvee and reached opening the door with a creek and immediately reaching toward the glove box and opening it to find some photos of what looks like family members of his and some other people dressed like him and a dead phone and his smokes and lighter he then grabbed the pack and the photos for evidence he went around the front of the vehicle to see him standing there with his hands in front of him cuffed and walked over to the skinny teenager with raven black hair and green eyes his eyes piercing into the foxes he then set the cigarette in his mouth and light the cancer stick himself "thanks bro if I don't get my cigarette shits going to hit the fan" you could hear the sounds of ambulance sirens in the distance getting nearer to the group.

"So officer wat are you going to tell your chief he's going to want to know what happened and also that Humvee and my guns stay with me with all the ammunition I will take the 50. Cal off but it still stays with me I didn't survive 3 years with dead people walking and eating eat other so you going to leave that shit alone." The fox just stared wide eyed at this boy this young man survived 3 years with zombies went into the military I wonder what the family would say about adopting him since he is still only 17 and he's going to be need to catch up on his schooling and the public they'll go crazy over this people are going nuts wanting to know what happened and he is the last of his kind on this earth he's going to need a family and I know just the one to do it.

Fox POV

"Finally the ambulance is here, hey come here" the 2 cats came over to the fox "listen I don't want press or any coverage doctors are to keep discrete about this any coverage about this shits going to hit the fan big time people will want him and be careful around him he says he's been surviving 3 years in a infection zone where the dead started killing everybody so far no tatts just some scars from accidents and needs new stitches on his right abdomen warn the doc ahead of time keep everyone in the dark about this we don't know if he's completely there." The 2 ambulance occupants nodded and called it in and foxy the police officer then talked to mickey and then called the family

"mangle, put me on speaker and get the rest of the family there going to love what I'm bringing home. "ok there all here" "listen how would you guys were about to have a new family member and mangle your about to be an mother like you always wanted also he's going to be a little shell shocked in the beginning and also we are gonna have allot of guns at the house because looking at his stash he has and with him saying what he is yea he's not going to give them up and we have to get him enrolled in school."

Foxy hung up and started to walk towards sin and with a smile on his face he then un cuffed the teenager and took him to walker and set him on the bed and said "come on mickey take the car back I'll take the Humvee and also we just tell chief to come and talk to my house tonight were going to talk to him there about this and also none is supposed here about this if news hears about this there's going to be shit storm headed our way people will do anything in their power just to see him and want to get him so keep this n the down low we don't know if there gonna be a shit storm headed our way"

Mikey nodded fully understanding what would happened and did not want more shit coming his way so they went their separate ways mickey going to the chief and foxy to the home to deal with the family and adoption issues meanwhile with sin

"yea shit hit the fan in my world and we were running low on armed forces so I got recruited in and asked if I could do marines and they said yes but told me not allot of people make it all the way through and since my mind was developing at the time they thought we have to do this because if they thought I could make it they could make me a new superior human who has done military his whole life and won't go down his whole life and I can live on to train more of them, yea I made it all the way through and did help out allot we were brothers in arms we put a dent in them but one of the other nations took drastic measures and used EMP's all over the states to keep us in tact and not bring the infection to their states well it was too late for them to they started to kill each other to desperate for survival they killed each other and resorted to cannibalism worst 3 days of my life we were on a routine scout to look for survivors well we came up on man he was literally eating his wife who was still alive eating her organs out and he was not yet infected she was just lying there an she was barely breathing we nearly blew fuses right there but we did the only thing were told to do my captain just nodded and I nodded men you know the rules shoot him check and see if the woman will make it or not I went up to the man he knew what I was about to do and tried to come at me with a rusty pipe only to make it 3 steps before he was shot I went to the lady my medical person jonnie shook his head and the lady's last words were ' p-ple-please end m-me I nodded and I pulled the colt out and said a prayer an pulled the trigger she lied down with a smile on her lips and told the men to keep moving were needed elsewhere they knew the rules and kept their emotions in showing emotion is weakness and weakness will get you killed"

The ambulance passenger had a look of pure horror on his face right then and there this is a marine no doubt about it.

"You ever had a girlfriend kid." The driver asked

"Yea used to she was very fine piece of work but she wanted to use me and she knew right then and their she was just looking for a good fuck man she was a nice piece of ass" smiling about how many time he's gotten to tap her ass

"Wait how old were you when you lost your virginity"

"ehh about 15 maybe 16, hey when the world is in shit and your off for the night you get some"

"damn kid you got luck, were about to come up on the hospital as soon as that door opens keep quiet and don't let anyone see you the press is already here and gonna want answers for that loud siren last night." Sin nodded knowing full well what that siren was probably his way here. He put on a straight face and nodded

As soon as those doors opened bright flashes consumed his eyes he reeled back reaching behind him and reaching for his secret pistol saying back off all the reporters backed off and stopped taking pictures little did they know he was in a flash of his memories and luckily it's just them heading into a war with the scavenging group who call themselves the boomers but the flashback came as it went and receded back into his mind when his flashback went a way he looked at all the reporters and said "sorry war can and will do that to you at times, so if you'll please excuse me." Almost immediately after he put his pistol in his back pocket all the reporters crowded around him.

"Sir what are you and why are you here."

"Sir what do you plan to do while you are here"

All the attention was on sin and he didn't like that so desperate time go for desperate measures he then pulled out his pistol and shot a round in the air all the people ducked afraid of being shot.

"thank you, now please I don't know why I'm here or what force brought me here, but please leave me alone I need some rest and I'm pretty sure the doc don't want me moving around and I want to be definitely get some sleep and left alone when I feel like answering all your questions I will."

He then started to walk and then grunt in pain looking down he saw his stiches open again and limped forward almost immediately the doctors called for a wheel chair and sat him down in it asking him for any medical problems and how long since he last slept and his height weight and what happened to it originally.

After an hour of him getting his stiches he feel asleep finally thinking he can get some rest after 3 years of war and some infection.

Foxy's POV

"Mangle, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, come here" almost immediately you can see the door open with a white blur heading for foxy

"Well where is he I want to see him"

"hold on honey, he's in the hospital getting his wounds looked at and getting some shut eye, but first things first we need to go to the adoption center and get that all sorted out"

"Freddy, bonnie, chica, I bet you can't wait to see your nephew he's a little how you say off he's been in a war for a while so I'm going to need your help on this one, but the good news is I'm pretty sure he is excited to see you."

"Come on let's get in the Humvee" they all started for the Humvee as soon as the chica and bonnie opened the back doors there on the seats sat a duffle bag and being as curious as they are they decided to open it to find guns, pistols, crossbow, assault rifles, rifles and a heavy mg and a couple SMG's they just looked at each other and at the bottom of the stack is a heavy sniper rifle.

They just each had a shocked face on them knowing full well only military can get these types of weapons. Foxy just looked behind him and saw it too knowing full well he's not going to let these go so they lifted the heavy bag and threw it on top the crates so they could get in and sit down riding in the Humvee and going to the hospital as soon as the truck parked mangle shot out of the vehicle running to the front desk and looking for her new son as soon as she got the information she needed she ran like no other to room and as soon as she found it brought a tear to her eye

Laying in the bed was a boy no older than 17 sleeping peace fully his bed his hand twitching every now and then and next to his bed was all the gear he had on him and a note stating that had to get these off to get leaned have a peaceful sleep as soon as foxy got there she saw mangle lying next to their future to be son calling in the doctor to get the adoption files sorted out and the medical bills done the fazebear were not rich but not poor either they're about average living by themselves in the country making enough a little past ends meet. After an hour of talking sin starts to wake from his slumber mumbling in coherent things in beginning at first he saw blurs acting on instinct he rolled of the bed and grabbed a glass jar but when he blinked again he saw his new family and mangle having her motherly instincts she jumped up latching on him

"Sshhh its ok mommy's here she's not going to let anyone touch you." She was literally taking him like some child and when she looked behind him she gave a stern glare and mouthed "get out now" knowing mangle and her new kid they weren't going to disagree with her.

 **delta frost here saying this is a spinoff of humanisation by koasis the alien that's a really good fic the plot is well developed and since this an M rated fanfic your gonna read things that come out of this mind also about the kid being a marine that is true if set a kid in the military and you train them on a daily basis but not too hard you're going to have a special forces since he's been doing this for some time**


	2. Chapter 2

Couple of weeks later

"Ok so let me get this straight you're from a parallel universe where the world is in shit because the government decided to mess with diseases and you made it into the marines to test something new correct?" a black bear asked the human while he removes the 50. Caliber machine gun

"Yea you got the gets of it, and right now I could use some rest and relaxation from all the shit I seen police would only last an hour they were gone and with the mistakes I made before I entered I'd say I made some mistakes, but hey if death wanted me he would've wanted me he could have me for all I care as long as I can get my life back on track, but my new mom sort of has me wrapped around her finger but hey let her have her fun and yes I did get honorably discharged got my purple heart and the medal of honor and some other medals with my dress blues and got my tattoos I've been needing to get."

He then unloosened a bolt and lifted the machine gun and called out Freddy to come help him lift the heavy mg into the basement taking it into the bottom with all the other mounted guns hanging on the wall each with locks on them he nodded and took back up to the living room to find mangle sitting there with foxy. Jumping up immediately and checking sin for any injuries only to find him sweaty with some grime on his olive green tank top and digital camouflage pants siting down and relaxing.

"You do know that if someone is to fuck with me or the family you would be surprised how fairly good I can hide a body and kill a man chief so if you will please get those reporters off my ass that would help me very much I can't even have cigarette without them taking my photo and honestly if I can't watch one T.V. show without me in it shits going to hit the fan real quick." He said with a stern face

"OK, ok I will see what I can do but you better be prepared for going to school tomorrow sophomore and also try to have fun you might enjoy it."

"sweetie promise me you won't hurt anyone while at school and if you don't I promise we'll get you a few gifts but no killing, hurting, breaking, or fractures of any kind on the students also no teachers either." The white fox said with a friendly glare he of course nodded

The chief nodded and left while sin just sat down on the couch while mangle came up and started to rub his back and hum a tune and with sin just sitting there staring off into space thinking about his teammates and how the school is going to go.

After a couple of hours of sitting there "dinner done" sin just got up started to walk to the table and have the hot meal and get ready for bed he then enjoyed his meal in silence and head upstairs and relax going into a light sleep.

Sins dream

"Why, why" his brothers said all dressed in their blue uniforms

"I could not do anything I tried I should've been with you when the bomb exploded-"sin was on his knees

"stop solider you are a marine we do not blame you for what happened we ask that you don't blame yourself we respect you for what you went through frost" they then started to stand at attention and salute him and sin just stood there and then to attention then saluted

"Thank you brothers I hope to see you in a different life time" they nodded and sin nodded back to them

"And sin make sure to open up a little see you later, brother also semper fidelis" he nodded and then started to wake up at 5 am in the morning and starting the day with acting like a normal student he then started to do morning routine of PT, after that mangle started to go and wake up sin only to find him already awake and dressed in his five finger death punch shirt and his digital camo pants with regular shoes on, he nodded and got the day rolling by going to eat breakfast with a bowl of cereal

Finally after an hour at 7in the morning and getting ready to drive to the Humvee with mangle in her rose dress that hugged her hips and breast quite well but sin could care less, he then got in the Humvee with mangle in the passenger side with mangle, sin he got in the driver side with foxy following him in the house vehicle a 2015 F150 black truck thinking to himself e then reached for his phone and plugged into the aux cord to his phone and droid ultra he then plugged it in and handed it to mangle and turn on the screen to find his picture of avenged sevenfold back ground then went to music app and clicked on Papa roach last resort

With the school coming in range he then started to talk with mangle

"So why couldn't you have a kid the natural way"

"Well umm you see foxy has had a little problem" she said with blush

"damn sucks when I first had mine I thought she was off the pill and nearly got her pregnant, wow though my hips still hurt just thinking about it she rode me all night, if foxy got a problem what he's got a problem then overcome it that's why my fellow brothers played the pull out game." Sin said with a straight face with his marine shades on.

He then turned into the school parking lot finding a place to park with foxy following an after finding a place he then got out with his bag with his phone and some stuff no guns though he would get ready to go to school going to the front office getting his schedule with people giving curious glance and some jealous looks form the boys because of all the attention he's getting, he then went to the office and asked for his schedule only to be called back by the principal himself with mangle following suite with him and sitting down with a black anthro wolf sitting there with straight face and mangle coming in with a smile and sin coming in with a neutral expression

"Mr. Hawks my daughters have taken an interest to you and I gotta say I'm intrigued to see something as like yourself especially hearing about a teenager joining the military in the marines were there more like you"

"I'm flattered that your daughters took an interest in me, but I think I will find relationship on my own and yes there were others like me but I don't know there still alive honestly I taught them in the beginning but a mistake happened and that got me nearly killed man that was bloody night but I got home and became master sergeant that morning for bringing home some soldiers"

Mangle had a fearful expression just like the principal he just sat there and sighed contemplating on his next move 

"Mr. Wolfinden I would very much appreciate it if my years of war didn't come up again, I will gladly answer them I will keep people in the dark about this though they don't need to see what I've done or hear about it so if you will excuse me I have class to attend to" he left without saying another word he then plugged in his headphones and put on **"Crawling by Linkin Park"** he then walked out without another word and with a frown on his face he was pissed about how he can just say others like him.

Sin was walking down the hallways to his locker A112 stopping occasionally to find out where the a lockers at with asking the guys where he can find the A hallway and finally reaching it he made his way to his locker to find a male tiger and 2 female wolfs one black one white making his way past them then giving him half lidded expressions and the tiger well a look of curiosity not giving a care he then put his combination in and put his stuff he didn't need in (his bag practically only taking his books, pens, and paper) still looking in the locker to only see his reflection guilt is starting to set in finally realizing all the people he killed and all the gore he saw and the people he saw eating each other and his brothers he left behind looking into the reflection he didn't see himself he saw the eyes of a murderer with a twisted grin he then felt a wet tear on his face reaching up and wiping it away and continued with his thing only to feel a furry paw on his shoulder he look behind him to find one of the wolf sisters

"Uhh excuse me, but are you sin, sin hawks" she asked with a blush on her face

"Yea, that me what can I do ya for" he said with a soft voice

"My friends and I are looking to ask you some questions and maybe could hangout after school, if that's alright with you Mr. Hawks

"Ok look let's get one thing straight I am no mister at all that was my father's name my name is just sin thank you no-"

"mister hawks, Mister hawks how does it feel to go to another high school after being in a war for 3 years" an possum asked sin was starting to get uncomfortable with all the reporters asking him questions about his war time and what he plans to do with his life its was getting serious with him with all them crowding around him he tried asking them to please leave now he was getting annoyed by them

"Ok getting uncomfortable here, going to lose it, and losing it" he then screamed

" **WILL EVERYONE BACK OFF AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE I'M NO SUPER PERSON IM TRYING TO LIVE MY LIFE IN PEACE NOW YOU GOT 5 MINUTES TO HEAD OUT OR SO HELP ME GOD SHIT WILL HIT THE FAN REAL QUICK** " almost immediately every reporter left leaving the fox and the tiger with shocked faces, sin just sat there with a frown and almost a minute later mangle was there in front of him

"I heard you yelling what happened" she asked with a shocked expression

"nothing mang- mom just reporters pushing their limits and getting in my space now I think you have some errands to run today" she nodded and whispered something in mangles ear and then nodded and smiled and whispered in his ear and left with a sway in her hips

"Heh, heh yea, that's my mother practically she can be a little clingy and motherly, so what are your names?"

"Well I'm Kelly, I'm Marie and I'm josh" the white, black wolves and the tiger said

He nodded to them and saw a little blush on the tigers face but the foxes had half lidded expression on their faces, he nodded and went back to his thing and closing his locker he heard the bell ring signaling the beginning of class his first class Ms. Josephine and turn out she right around the corner quite literally he then went down the hall taking a right and going down a few doors and walking in the class room average desk in rows of 6 with the teacher who is an swan who look likes she very open about her appearance wearing a white dress that look liked it was about rip open with one step and her pompous breast looking like there about to bust open but sin could care less about that he went to the back of the 3rd row and sat down listening to " **My Heart I Surrender by I Prevail"** he just sat there and went to his gallery on his phone looking at the photos of his brothers and sisters in arms after swiping through a few he stopped at one it was a picture of a woman and him standing with arms around their shoulders smiling with sin and her making the rock on sign and he just sat there and smiled enjoying each other's company looking in the picture sin started to tear up inside those were the days with her

"'don't worry tequila I'll see you again just make sure you save me spot up there" he then pressed the home button and turning off the phone an looking up so none other than the teacher herself there looking at him with a smile on her face taking the head phones out he then stood up and shook her hand

"Nice to meet you ma'am" he said with a smile on his lips and looking straight into her eyes

She nodded and looked him up and down with a smirk on her face being the age of 20 and looking for a new male to satisfy her was not that difficult for her but she would have to play it out for now

"Ohh please just call me josey will be fine I'm not much for formalities, who was that lady in the photo she looked nice were you close with her" he nodded and looked down

"Yea we were, till she got sent off to a different out post and after a couple of weeks a boomer run happened trying to steal some supplies she was protecting a family in our control but she took the bullet for the family and shot the person with her dying breath she was honored and buried I was going to ask her to marry me but shit happened but she did leave me one note." Sin was on the verge of crying but knew the rule Marine's shed no tears

"Well Mr. Hawks that's a sad story I'm sure she will be missed" she said with a tear in her eye, he nodded and sat back down with other students rolling in and sitting down with their groups all just talked with sin pulling out a piece of paper and pencil and started to draw, with the final bell telling students that class has begun.

"ok class please settle down, we have a new student with us today and I'm pretty sure most of you know him considering he's been on the news lately, Mr. hawks will you please and come and introduce yourself to us" he nodded standing up and hearing people whisper stuff about him

He stood at attention "hello, my name is sin hawks Mr. Hawks is my father, as most of you know I'm not from here and yes I have gotten out of a war, I am 1st Lt. in the marine corps and there and is there any questions that you may have" half the students rose their hands

"Yes you"

"How many years have you been in the war as you call it" the deer asked "3 years and what I was fighting against is not in the business due to certain things I do have videos and photos yes but certain things aren't allowed to be seen.

A couple other students put down their hands and a female snake had a question

"Yes you" sin called on the snake

"Is it true that you are single" she asked with a blush

"Heh yea it's true that I'm single and yes I got some myself I don't know about the rest of you and no I don't want to know either" he said with somewhat of a blush

He then proceeded to go and sit down for the remainder of class thinking things over in his head while Ms. Josephine told the class to pull out a piece of paper and write down a poem sin proceeded to while Ms. Josephine walked around the class with a sway in her hips trying to get sins attention she so desperately wanted him just because he's unique and one of the last of his kind so ripe for the picking. Finally sitting down on her table sitting crossed legged and exposing her nether regions but sin could care less he got some and continued to write is poem till a student raised his hand with the teacher walking toward them and leaning over the students with her rear end near his face while he went through some old poems in his mind till he thought of one by "Robert Frost"

Whose woods these are I think I know.

His house is in the village though;

He will not see me stopping here

To watch his woods fill up with snow

My little horse must think it queer

To stop without a farmhouse near

Between the woods and frozen lake

The darkest evening of the year.

He gives the harness bells a shake

To ask if there is some mistake.

The only other sound's the sweep

Of easy wind and downy flake.

The woods are lovely, dark and deep,

But I have promises to keep,

And miles before I sleep,

And miles before I sleep,

With one last he looked it over and nodded only to see the bell is about to ring in 5 minutes packing his things and going to set the paper on her desk with her still standing next to his desk and dropping a piece of paper in his backpack while his back was turned she nodded and went to helping the student

DING was all the students heard and the students started to pack their things heading into next class which was gym for sin and with him he brought his PT cloths and deodorant to keep from stinking and smelling like ass heading for the gym without a worry in the world only to meet Kelly, Marie and josh all heading to gym class. "So you got gym with us sin" Kelly asked, sin only nodded and continued forward not saying a word

"Be careful coach miller likes to give hell to new kids"

"you do now that in the marines we go through 3 months of rigorous training breaking you down and building up your mentality and you think your coach is not going to be much of anything to me" he then proceeded to turn into the guys locker room finding a place and setting down his things down on the bench and started to take his shirt off not caring who saw him but all the while josh was watching with a with a hug blush on his face looking to his broad shoulder he saw the saying semper fidelis and on his other shoulder the marines insignia all the while kept looking down and saw what look liked to be a stab wound sanding up and pulling down his griefs and immediately went to the other side and thought in his head 'oh my god he's so manly just imagining him taking me out for the first time would be nothing but a dream but maybe he wouldn't mind hanging out for a little and get to know him but what about Jessica she'll do anything just to get him' as he finished coach miller told everyone to hurry up reacting quickly he hurried up and got dressed in his gym clothes just some shorts with white t shirt exiting quickly to find sin talking with coach mills

"so coach if you're going to think about going easy on me don't even think about marines go hard or go, because where I come from we go hard or hope to see another day" he said to the coach with a straight face but with a smirk on his face

"boy either you got balls or you're asking for a death sentence because when people exit my class they needed to rest for 2 hours but firm what little I heard about you I don't think you will last 4 weeks"

"Coach where I come from you barely last 2 minutes without keeping in top shape or keeping on your toes so you ask me how I survived 3 years in a war" he said with a glare on his face this coach was really pushing his limits and with survivors guilt kicking in he wouldn't be surprised if he started to see his own family members and other people he met all it would do is just take one small hit and then he would start seeing things that actually weren't there but then again it couldn't al it would do is take time going to stand with his group of friends.

"So how was your talk with the coach" Kelly said

"Trust me when I say I ripped heads off and he thinks that I'm some weakling well he's gonna see a new side of me" he said with a huff

"all right class settle because I feel like being nice today is dodgeball so split into teams and get going" all the class cheered getting ready to play the famous dodgeball thinking back then he remember except we had to use soccer balls that was a hurtful day as each time got on their respective side they walked to their areas touching the wall and waiting for people to make the run the coach blew the whistle all the students rand toward the middle but sin he was waiting a couple got hit and off the court and onto the sidelines all the while the opposing side was aiming for sin

Sin however was taking it like a champ dodging them like a pro until one got him right in the face and one student threw his hand up and it was none other than the same anthro deer got him.

"gotcha" a couple kids started to give him a hand up and walking to the side a little woozy walking to the sidelines trying to get his bearings together after a had shaking his head and sitting down and looking at his side he saw a by him was a boy playing with a horse

"you know It's kind of weird see you here in this world especially since you left your tea" he said not even looking at him" the blonde haired boy just kept playing with the toy

"I did not leave them besides I know you're just a figment of my imagination so anymore going to be sent to me"

"Yes supposed to be 3 more I think a couple is anthro so enjoy because we aren't allowed to leave you, I also heard that you got some art on you

"Just keep playing with your horse and stay out of my way" the kid just got up and went in front of sin and slapped him on the face and sin really felt that

"Ok kid how bad are the other 2 cause your just straight up pissing me off right now" all the while the kid kept laying with the horse

"well I know the anthro dragon is fun because she likes to tease and play with you allot and if she doesn't get what she wants god help you" he said just still playing with that horse

"thanks kid your allot of help" he said focusing back on the world around him only to hear the bell ring and head to lunch getting up and heading to the locker room and quickly changing into his regular clothes and heading to lunch grabbing a burger with fries and a soft drink walking to find a place only to be called out by the same group heading over to the table without a single protest

 **Jessica POV**

"no really I heard he has connections and met some famous people" a fox said while walking with a salad in her hands finding a place to sit down with her posy which were mostly rabbits and a couple fawns and a sheep all girls finally finding a place to sit all down a few feet from sin who was just relaxing and finally eating some real food and a soda something he hasn't had in a while

"Girls look there he is if I could get him to take me up stars is where we're all looking at" all the girls just kept exchanging glances and nodding pressuring her into going over and talk to him"

 **Sins POV**

Once sin sat down he plugged his headphones in and plugged them in tuning everyone out clicking on his videos he started to play "if it's dead, we'll kill it by motionless in white" ignoring everyone else and drinking from his soda and eating his burger only or his thoughts to be distracted by someone tapping his straight in to her innocent blues eyes

"Hi, I'm Jessica and I was wondering if you're doing something after school" she asked with a small blush trying to act as innocent as possible hoping he would say yes and get the attention her father needed to get the business farther up the charts and her father more business partners

"Sorry but yea I am doing something I have to change the oil in my vehicle and I got to also remove the shields on top my vehicle" he said with a straight completely oblivious to the all the stares he was getting. Turning down the most popular girl in school and not even caring is a feat or god like for so few men not even missing a beat he sat down and continued his video ignoring the shocked face of the girl behind him continuing the video looking up he saw the sisters and the tiger looking at him

"what you all look like you saw a walker horde heading this way so what's up" their jaws were practically dropping at what they just saw "you denied the most popular girl here and when her father's hear you are in some shit bro, her father practically runs the town and owns most businesses plus his only daughter gets everything she wants and his wife god she is such a whore" josh said

"I'll keep that in mind anyway josh I need your help getting the bolt loose and I need a handy man you up for it" he ask with a somewhat small smile hoping he had nothing to do today almost immediately josh accepted wanting to go with him he then pulled out his phone and called up his mother telling her he's gonna help a friend but almost immediately he had a shocked face, he then put his phone speaker mode

"hi, Mr. sin my partner and I would love for you and your parents to come over and have dinner with us as soon as your done with your oil change though we are excited to finally meet a new being" she said with a squeal that hurt sins ears due to always keeping quiet on military runs and missions and when in close quarters they always stuck to using silencers and how high pitch it was both the sisters and Jessica gave josh jealous looks because he gonna get closer to him and will get to know him on a personal level getting up and heading to the restroom 2 minutes later the same anthro snake girl came into view and asked josh if he could hand this note to sin asking for his eye only josh wanting to be respectful and not delve deeper into things not in his personal business after a few minutes sin returned with josh handing him the note and setting it in his bag for later getting up and heading to his next class.


End file.
